Seductive Summer
by Dumbledores' Angels
Summary: It’s the summer before the trio’s 7th year and they’re out to have some fun, as well as some other of our favorite characters! AN Be warned – this is not just a story about Ron, it’s about everyone!
1. At the Burrow

Title: Seductive Summer  
  
Category: Romance/Humor  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: It's the summer before the trio's 7th year and they're out to have some fun, as well as some other of our favorite characters! A/N Be warned - this is not just a story about Ron, it's about everyone!  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything. Yep, I'm J.K.Rowling. Of course I am, why else would I be posting a story on fanfiction? Oh, in case you didn't notice, I was being sarcastic! No, really, I don't own anything (except for the obviously different plot). Please don't sue me.  
  
"Man, I am so horny!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Me too," said Ginny, with a knowing nod.  
  
This is what an ordinary day at the Burrow is. That's why the Weasleys had so many kids!  
  
"Can you invite Harry over?" Ginny begged Ron.  
  
"Why, so you can screw his brains out just to get over your horniness? And what the hell am I gonna do while you two are making babies?" Ron asked with a look of disgust on his face.  
  
"I dunno," Ginny said sounding innocent even though she's not coz she's a little slut.  
  
"Anyway Harry is coming over today, and so is Hermione," Ron said.  
  
"Why doesn't anybody tell me anything in this house?" Ginny said getting into a rage and storming off.  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow as Ginny left in her little huff, "Damn PMS," he muttered.  
  
"I heard that!" Ginny screeched back at him.  
  
"Good." Ron replied, leaving her to pout.  
  
Ron had only just turned the corner when he heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Ron, it's me, Harry! Hermnione's here too!" Harry yelled out to Ron.  
  
Ron raced to the door knocking Ginny out of the way. He undid the lock and opened the door and was momentarily stunned.  
  
Harry was what first caught his eye. It was very hot out and he was just wearing a plain t-shirt but his muscles were clearly present. And then Hermione. She was, well, georgeous. She was a girl! It was about time, too!  
  
Ron blinked and then Harry said, "Are you gonna let us in, or should we come back another time?"  
  
"Oh, sorry! Um, sure, yeah, in here." Ron gestured towards the lounge.  
  
Just then Ginny ran down the stairs, "Harry!" she exclaimed bashing her eye lashes flirtasiously. "How are you? Oh, hi Hermione," she said when she noticed Hermione standing their also.  
  
"Ginny, bugger off!" Ron said.  
  
"Ohh," she screeched running off again.  
  
"Well, you could say she's really coming out of her shell," Hermione said trying to make a joke.  
  
"Not funny, Hermione," Harry told her.  
  
"Oh," she said dissapointed.  
  
"What are we gonna do tonight?" Ron asked his friends, "you don't know how bored and horny I've been this summer."  
  
"Play quiditch?" Harry asked egerly.  
  
"Nah," Ron yawned, "I've been doing that all holidays and besides what is it with you and that Firebolt? How can a broomstick give a guy so much plessure?"  
  
"You'll be surprised," Harry said raising his eyebrow.  
  
"I prefer books myself," said Hermione.  
  
"Whatever," Ron said rolling his eyes. "I wan to go out and do something tonight!"  
  
"Like what?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I dunno, maybe go to Diagon Alley," Ron suggested, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Oh can I come?" Ginny asked popping up from behind him.  
  
"No, where the hell did you come from?" Ron asked yelling at her, "Sod off!!"  
  
"Fine, Harry do you want to come see my bedroom?" Ginny asked him seductivly.  
  
"Ginny!" Ron yelled.  
  
"What I'm only being friendly," Ginny said, once again putting on her innocent act.  
  
"Okay so we're going to Diagon Alley?" Ron asked his friends.  
  
"Yeah, there are some books I have to get at Florish and Blots," Hermione said.  
  
"Same, but I have to go to quallity quiditch supplies," added Harry, "I just want to see that new firebolt."  
  
"Oh, yeah!" Ron started excitedly, "Firebolt Volume II , it looks totally awesome! Fred and George took me to see it last week! Harry, it's even better than the original,"  
  
"Well, I'm happy with mine but I still wanna see it." Harry shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, well, we'd better get unpacked Harry, if we want to go out before they close." Hermione pointed out.  
  
"Harry I'll show you the way," Ginny said jumping up.  
  
"No it's fine Gin, I know where to go," Harry said, "but thanks anyway."  
  
"No problem." Ginny said, continually batting her enlongated eyelashes.  
  
"Right, well you two get unpacked and I'll get my stuff together. I'll meet you downstairs, OK?"  
  
"Sure." Harry and Hermione replied.  
  
And so they all trudged up the narrow staircase to start their summer off with a bang!  
  
A/N - Hope you liked it! I know it's kinda short, but the next chapters are coming soon. Reviews are greatly appreiciated, even if you've had a really shitty day and you just want to let off some steam, we'd like to hear it! Luv Dumbledores Angels. 


	2. Embarrassment

Title: Seductive Summer  
  
Category: Romance/Humor  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: It's the summer before the trio's 7th year and they're out to have some fun, as well as some other of our favorite characters! A/N Be warned – this is not just a story about Ron, it's about everyone!  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything. Yep, I'm J.K.Rowling. Of course I am, why else would I be posting a story on fanfiction? Oh, in case you didn't notice, I was being sarcastic! No, really, I don't own anything (except for the obviously different plot). Please don't sue me.  
  
**********************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry opened the door to Ron's bedroom with the usual squeak, and threw his bag down next to the matress on the other side of the room.  
  
"I'll just get my jacket out then, if we're going to be out late, I assume." Harry added.  
  
"God, I hope so. I'm just worried Hermione's going to start telling us off for being underage or something." Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
Harry frowned, "What do you mean underage? I thought we could stay out even if we weren't of age."  
  
"Yeah, we're allowed to stay there, but I wanna try some whiskey!" Ron grinned, rubbing his hands in anticipation.  
  
"I'm gettin' you now. But how how are we going to get it? Madame Rosmerta won't just give it to us, she know's we're not of age yet."  
  
"Nah, Fred and George are gonna get us some. They said we could just come by and pick it up."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"Oh, they said if there was a Gryffindor tie on the door that we should come back later." Ron snorted at the idea.  
  
"What does that...Oooooooooh." Harry laughed with Ron untill thery heard knocking at the door.  
  
"Piss off Ginny!" Ron yelled, annoyed. The door opened anyway.  
  
"No, it's me," Hermione poked her head in, "You boys ready?"  
  
"Oh, sorry Herms, yeah we're ready." Ron replied feeling his pockets, making sure he was indeed ready.  
  
"Listen, 'Ronald', if you call me 'Herms' one more time, I'll turn you into a bloody weasel!" Hermione strode into the room looking furious, quite a change from two seconds ago.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes once again, about to retaliate.  
  
"Look, we probably should go," Harry interrupted a bit cautiously, trying to steer them away from another bickering session.  
  
"Yeah, ok." Hermione answered, still eyeing Ron with distaste.  
  
"Great, on we go then." Harry clapped his hands together trying lighten the mood. Ron left in a hurry, then Harry turned to Hermione, "Come on, please Hermione, it'll be fun."  
  
Hermione turned to him and sighed, "Harry, I just don't know what I'll do to him, he can just be so, so..."  
  
"Annoying, infuriating..." Harry ticked them off on his fingers.  
  
"Exasperating." Hermione grabbed Harry's shoulder, "Thank god I've got you." Hermione said with a little smile.  
  
Harry was suddenly very aware of how close they were, he could smell her hair. It smelt so tempting, like it wanted to be smelt. And Harry was more than happy to oblige...  
  
"Harry..." Hermione inhaled sharply, "Wha...what are you..."  
  
Harry was trailing kisses along her jawline. He really didn't know what had brought this on, but Hermione didn't seem to be complaining, so he wasn't about to.  
  
He found her mouth and immediatley went from gentle to forceful and passionate. He attacked her mouth and she attacked his. Their hands went frantically to eachothers' hair, pushing eachother futher into eachothers' mouths.  
  
"Guys, are you coming, or are you under the cloak?" They heard Ron yell out from the lounge. That seemed to bring them back to earth.  
  
"er, yeah, coming!" Harry managed to get out, still staring at Hermione.  
  
"Harry, I, um, that, I, ...Oh god." Hermione was at a loss for words. Now that was a defintite change.  
  
She looked up at him with that cute smile that was just for him. Wait a minute, when did it become cute? Okay, that's just plain weird. Actually, it's just plain cute. Great, there I go again. Shut up. Okay. Good. Stop it. No, you stop it. Harry, you're fighting with yourself. Yes, I can see how that might seem stange. Hey, she's talking to you, numbskull.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione looked apprehensive.  
  
"Sorry, I just zoned out for a second there. What did you say?"  
  
"Um, nevermind, we'd better go." Hermione looked away.  
  
"No, Ron can wait, what was it?" He couldn't believe how calm he was after... well, after what he just did.  
  
"I...," Hermione faultered. Yep, Hermione Granger wasn't absolutely positively sure what to say. Amazing, really. "I just, I... Oh god. Harry, I don't know how to put this." She looked up as if for help.  
  
Harry tried to help. "You hate me? You'll never talk to me again?" He tried a little lamely.  
  
"No!" She corrected quickly, "Quite the opposite, actually," she said blushing slightly.  
  
"Ah, let's go," Harry suggested, as Ron let out another wail of impatience.  
  
"Come on already!"  
  
Harry and Hermione strolled into the lounge trying to act normal, which was difficult due to their moment of passion which kept on popping up in Hermione's head. She shot Harry a quick glance, trying to read his face for emotion. He looked back at her and she quickly turned her head.  
  
"Yay, we can leave!" exclaimed Ginny jumping up from the longe room's worn down couch.  
  
"Ginny," Ron groaned, "Get your own friends!"  
  
"I do have friends, loony luna, know her?" Ginny asked, "She seems to know you, she's like, 'Ronald this, Ronald that," Ginny exaggerated. "Anyways, Harry wants me to come tonight, don't ya Harry?" she asked, putting Harry on the spot.  
  
"Ah.." Harry stuttered, looking from a pouting Ginny, to an extremely annoyed Ron and finally resting his eyes on Hermione who was glowing ever so beautifully. When did that happen?  
  
"You're already late and if you don't let me come I'm gonna follow anyway," Ginny said with her hands on her hips, finality in her voice.  
  
"Let's go then," Hermione said, moving towards the fire place.  
  
"Bye mum," Ron yelled, "Quick get going before she comes to say bye," he said ushering Hermione into the fire place.  
  
Hermione threw in the floo powder, stated her destination, and with a whoosh of flames was off. The others followed. HHHHJJGN  
  
**********************  
  
A/N – You like? Review! Sorry it's taken sooooo long, but here it is, so please review! Luv Dumbledores Angels. 


End file.
